Amnesia (paw patrol version)
Chase: I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted Everest: I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted Chase: And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine Braxton: Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you? Angel: When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you? Jack: Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? Skye: If what we had was real, how could you be fine? Rubble: 'Cause I'm not fine at all Malta: I remember the day you told me you were leaving Bosco: I remember the make-up running down your face Chase: And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Everest: Like every single wish we ever made Braxton: I wish that I could wake up with amnesia Everest: And forget about the stupid little things Braxton: Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you Zuma: And the memories I never can escape Marshall: 'Cause I'm not fine at all Chase: The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone Everest: I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone Chase: And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around Everest: It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on Chase: It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long Rubble: It's like we never happened, was it just a lie? Skye: If what we had was real, how could you be fine? Rocky: 'Cause I'm not fine at all Jack: I remember the day you told me you were leaving Skye: I remember the tears running down your face Rubble: And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Braxton: Like every single wish we ever made Skye and Jack: I wish that I could wake up with amnesia Everest and Chase: And forget about the stupid little things Rubble and Skye: Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you Rocky: And the memories I never can escape Angel: If today I woke up with you right beside me Braxton: Like all of this was just some twisted dream Zuma: I'd hold you closer than I ever did before Rocky: And you'd never slip away Everest: And you'd never hear me say Chase: I remember the day you told me you were leaving Rubble: I remember the make-up running down your face Everest: And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Chase: Like every single wish we ever made Chase and Everest: I wish that I could wake up with amnesia Braxton: And forget about the stupid little things Chase: Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you Everest: And the memories I never can escape Skye and Jack: Cause I'm not fine at all Everest and Chase: No, I'm really not fine at all Malta and Bosco: Tell me this is just a dream Everest and Chase: 'Cause I'm really not fine at all Category:Songs